


Anything For you

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creepy guy, F/M, Original Male Characters - Freeform, frying pans are great, light fluff, protective! nick, reader gets injured, set during season 1, some violence, subdivision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set during season 1 in the subdivision* </p>
<p>A creepy man in the neighborhood starts watching you and Nick becomes very protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For you

The soldiers came three days ago, just days after the outbreak started. You hadn’t really left your house because the soldiers intimidated you but you decided it was time you checked on the Clarks. They lived a few houses down from you and were the closest thing to a family you had right now, as your own had disappeared. You had only known the Clarks for a few years since you moved to the neighborhood, but you usually spent your summers hanging out with Alicia and Nick (and Chris briefly a few months ago--though he didn’t really care much for his new siblings). 

It was high noon when you locked up your house and headed over to the Clarks. To your relief you didn’t get any trouble from the soldiers, and made your way to the house in minutes. You entered the backyard instead of the front door, an old habit from coming over so frequently during the summer. 

The first thing you noticed was Nick, sprawled out and shirtless on a lawn chair, sunglasses covering his eyes. You had to stop yourself from biting your lip. You always liked Nick as a person, but there was no denying he was also hot as hell, and you tried not to be into him- especially not now. 

“Well you’re certainly a sight for sore eyes.” You said sarcastically, a smile cocked to one side. Nick jumped for a moment, almost falling out of his chair and raised his sunglasses to see you. 

“(Y/N)?” He practically whispered. “I thought you were away at college?” Nick sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Came down for a weekend,” you explained, “And then shit hit the fan so now I’m stuck here.”

“Well,” Nick said, smiling up at you, “They say fate works in mysterious ways.”

You rolled your eyes. “I wouldn’t call this fate. Maybe bad karma, but not fate.” 

“Oh so spending time with me is bad karma now?” Nick said more amused than hurt. 

“Always has been.” you teased. “I’m glad to see you’re doing better.” You said, serious. 

“Yeah, well...” Nick said quietly and no longer making eye contact with you, “still got a while before I’m completely clean.” You wanted to talk to Nick more but then suddenly Madison and Alicia emerged from the sliding glass doors of the house. 

“(Y/N)?” Madison said as Alicia ran up to hug you. 

“I thought you were away at college?” Alicia asked as she parted. 

“She came back for a weekend.” Nick mumbled, sunglasses on and not looking up from his seat. 

“One hell of a weekend to come back on, kid.” Madison said, shaking her head. “Haven’t seen your folks around though, are they…” 

“I don’t know.” You said quietly. “They were spending some time downtown when the riots broke out...I haven’t seen or heard from them since.” 

“I’m sorry to hear about that.” Madison said and you knew she meant it. You chatted with Madison and Alicia for a little while longer before they left to do something around the house. 

“Hey,” Nick said, when his family was gone. “You wanna go for a walk?” 

“Sure.” You said, earning a wide smile from Nick. He quickly pulled on his shirt (you mentally sighed) and shoes, discarding his sunglasses in the process, and got up.   
*************  
You had walked around the whole block for almost an hour, talking away and catching up, when you notice a strange man staring at you. A shiver ran through you and caused to to freeze in your place. Nick notices the concern on your face and stops to see where you were staring. 

The man was leaning against one of your neighbor’s door frames, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at you. He was wearing a dirty white tank-top, beat up jeans, and looked about 45. The man noticed you had both stopped and waved a hand to you. 

“Can we help you?” Nick asked, you could hear the edge in his voice. 

The man smiled to himself and for some reason your stomach churned. “No thanks, son. Just enjoying the afternoon.” 

“Do you live here?” You asked, knowing your neighbors, Ricky and Barbara Johnson, lived there. “I’ve never seen you around.” 

“Yeah.” The man said, nodding. “I’m a cousin of Ricky’s. Been staying for about a month now.” 

“Huh.” Nick said, squinting closely at him. “Hey man, where did you get that tat?” Nick pointed and you noticed the spider web tattoo on the man’s neck. It was faded to a weird green-blue color and had a faded spider in the middle. The man shifted uncomfortably. 

“Got it a few years ago in town.” 

“Nah,” Nick said, smiling and shaking his head. “That’s a prison tat.” The man looked angry and was about to say something when Nick continued. “Hey, I’m not judging, I’m a recovering drug addict.” The man seemed to loosen up when Nick told him this. “ I Just wanted to know what you were in for.”

“Illegal DVD sales.” The man grunted. 

“DVDs. Huh.” You could tell Nick didn't believe him and felt Nick's hand on the small of your back. “Well we've got to be going now. Nice meeting you.” Nick's hand nudged you slightly and you both started to walk toward your house.

“You the young lady living all alone in the last house on the block?” The man's voice called after you and sent ice through your body. 

You could almost feel Nick tense up defensively. “No.” He said, clenching his jaw and turning to the man. “She's staying with me.” Nick took your hand in his and walked you over to your house. 

“Grab what you need.” Nick said when you arrived at your house. “You're staying at my place for the next few nights.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Nick, I'm not leaving. This is my home. Besides you have too many people in your house as it is.”

You both made your way inside the house as he protested. “Well I'm not leaving you here by yourself.” 

“I've managed just fine on my own for the past week Nick. Thanks for the offer but I can take care of myself.” You said this to reassure yourself, you were still a little shaken up.   
Nick clenched his jaw again. “(Y/N), some prison guy was checking you out and he knows where you live. Either you're coming with me or I'm staying here.”

“Why are you getting so worked up over this? I doubt he'd actually do anything.” You looked Nick in the eyes, he looked sad and desperate. 

“Well I'm not risking it.” 

“Nick, there are soldiers everywhere. I’ll be fine.” you tried to protest, but he wasn't going to hear it. 

“Look, maybe nothing will happen. But I don't want to think of what might happen if I'm not here and you get hurt.” 

You rolled your eyes. “You’re really not going to let this go are you?”

“Not on my life, sweetheart.” He smiled cheekily at you and you had to stop yourself from blushing. 

“Fine,” You said, ”but you sleep on the couch.” 

“What else is new.” Nick mumbled and walked over to the couch, plopping down on it heavily.   
************  
For the next few days, Nick followed you around and stayed over, watching you from a comfortable distance. You were a little annoyed but you kinda liked having him nearby and felt a little safer. 

You were helping Madison and Ofelia cook dinner in their kitchen when you all realized you needed more spices. You had a whole spice rack at home and offered to go get them.   
Nick was off doing god knows what so you decided to run to your house alone. It would only take a few seconds and you hadn't even seen that creepy guy since that one day, so figured you’d be fine. 

You quickly made your way into your home. You took your time in the kitchen, packing sauces and spices and humming a song under your breath. You almost didn’t hear him enter the house, but the sound of the door locking caught you off guard. 

“Nick?” You asked, turning to face the man who was clearly not Nick. You dropped a bottle of crushed paprika and it shattered on the floor. 

“Finally got you alone.” The man from the other day called to you. You tried to run but he was faster and he pinned you to the counter. You struggled under his weight and he grabbed your wrists in his big hands so you couldn’t hit him. 

“Help!” You screamed, struggling to kick the man but his weight crushed you against the counter. You twisted one of your arms, trying to slip out of his hold, but he tightened his grip. You heard the snap before you felt it, your wrist went limp and you cried out in pain. 

“Stop screaming,” The man growled, “or next time it will be your neck. Hold still.” 

“Hey asshole!” You heard Nick shout from behind the man. 

The man turned and was met with a frying pan to the face. Immediately, the man let you go and he stumbled, about to go after Nick. Nick raised the pan and hit the man over the head, the man falling unconscious on the floor. 

Your heart raced in your chest, adrenaline flooding. Nick ran over to you and went to pull you into a hug. You winced in pain from your wrist.

“What’s wrong?” 

“My wrist,” you said, holding up the hand with your good arm. “I think it’s broken.” 

“That fucking asshole.” Nick went to turn and do something to the man. 

“Nick , don’t.” 

“(Y/N) He hurt you.” Nick was serious. 

“Let’s go get the soldiers, they’ll handle it from here.” 

Nick stared at you for a long moment. “Okay.” He brushed his fingers against your cheek. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here sooner. I-I should have been here.” 

“Don’t get soft on me, Clark.” You teased, even though you could feel tears from the adrenaline building up. “Let’s go.” Nick nodded and followed you out, keeping a close eye on the unconscious man. 

**********************  
Later after the soldiers had taken the man away and Liza had wrapped your wrist in a makeshift cast, you sat alone in the Clark living room lost in thought. 

“Here.” You looked up and Nick handed you a hot mug. “Thought you might want some tea, it’s your favorite too.” 

“Thanks.” you said, sipping it lightly before setting it on the table next to you. Nick sat down on the couch, his knee brushing against yours as he studied your wrist. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” You tried to reassure Nick. He traced over your fingers and cast lightly, sending light shivers up your body. 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).” He said sincerely. 

“It’s not your fault,” You studied his face, “besides you stopped him from hurting me even more. So thank you.” 

“I love you.” Nick whispered, still looking at your cast. 

“What?”

“I said, uhm. Anything for you.” Nick met your gaze. ”You’re welcome, I mean.”

You leaned in and kissed Nick lightly on the lips. He looked at you confused when you pulled apart. “Anything for you too.” You whispered softly.

Nick pulled you in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry if it's a little odd, I did this mainly as a writing exercise. I had a moment where I could hear Nick saying the line "Hey man, where did you get that tat?" and boom, this story was born. Hope it was decent! ^.^


End file.
